A Snowy Day's Tragedy
by When the Crow flies
Summary: Jack Frost could of never been happier, that is until Jamie Bennett drops a bomb on him out of nowhere. The winter spirit goes into hiding causing snowfall to break out all over the world. Little does the Guardian know that his escapades will entail a tragedy he isn't prepared for. Rated T for reasons that will be made clear.


A/N: Surprise faithful readers and old friends, I brought a Christmas gift! Here's a new story completed with my newly adopted writing style. I took a short break so I could develop and master this new type of writing. Anyways, I digress, please enjoy this newst story and leave it some love.

Jack Frost frowned as he felt the already icy air around him drop in temperature sending an excited shiver down his spine. Normally the Guardian would have gladly embraced the snow with open arms, letting the cool air nip at his body. But, today wasn't normal, that much was obvious due to the huddled form resting its head in Jack's lap.

The sleeping form shifted and let out a long, content sigh that brought a soft smile to the Guardian's lips. A snowflake gently drifting by caught Jack's attention, he subconsciously watched it drift to the ground before turning back to his companion.

"Enjoying yourself?" A soft voice whispered from Jack's lap, seconds later a pair of hazelnut eyes slid open.

"I'm here with you aren't I?" Jack replied teasingly as he slid a pale hand across Jamie Bennett's warm cheek.

The brunette teen blushed shyly and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's free hand. The two sat in silence for a minute just enjoying the other's company until Jamie broke the silence.

"Jack, do you know what tomorrow is?" Jamie asked carefully, almost afraid of what his companion would reply with.

"Perhaps your eighteenth birthday?" Jack teased, a wide smile spreading across his pale face. Jamie rolled his eyes at the Guardian's joke, then suddenly, his smile faded as a thought popped into his head.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned when his companion sat up suddenly. Jamie didn't reply at first, instead he gently fingered the tassels of his jacket. Something was bothering the brunette, and Jack was going to find out what.

"Listen, Jack", Jamie sighed choosing his words carefully, "I don't know if we should keep going"

All of the happiness suddenly drained from Jack's already pale face, the temperature dropped drastically as well. "What do you mean?" The Guardian asked, his blue eyes searching for Jamie's. A sigh escaped the brunette teen's lips as he avoided his companions gaze.

A still silence fell over the two boys as Jamie grappled with his thoughts trying to find the best words to say. "Jack, whether you like it or not, I'm growing older and you're not" Jamie whispered finally, thoroughly shattering the icy silence.

The temperature plummeted even more around the two teens as Jack's pallid features slumped. "I-I know", Jack stammered, his voice shaky from fear of what was coming.

Guilt filled Jamie's heart like a steel ball, he struggled to his feet in an attempt to avoid Jack's piercing gaze. "I think you should stop visiting me", the brunette whispered clenching his fists together until his knuckles were whiter than the falling snow.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned as a salty tear sliding down his frost bitten cheek. The only response was a slight nod of the head from Jamie.

A sad sigh escaped the young Guardian as Jamie Bennett walked away through the thick snow. A gentle wind blew by ruffling Jack's silver hair as if to console the young teen. "Looks like it's just you and me again", Jack whispered letting the wind push him to his feet. The wind;s only response was, of course, silence.

A week later in North's workshop

"What the devil is that show pony thinking!\" Bunnymund declared slamming his furry paws down on the ancient table sitting in front of him. North frowned as his mug of hot cocoa sloshed onto his red jacket.

"I'm sure he has an explanation for it", the heavy set Russian replied in his thick accent.

Bunnymund snorted in response and crossed his furry arms tightly across his chest. Beside him Tooth continued to chatter to a pair of her fairies about delivery times.

"Why does he always have to snow my holiday out?" Bunnymund bitterly.

North squirmed in his chair in an attempt to laugh at his old friend's sour looks. The large Russian was about to crack when Sandy swiftly descended from the open bay windows high above him.

"Sandy, what news do you have old friend?" North questioned in a deep, moving voice. The mood in the room dropped drastically when the short man shook his head sadly.

"We need to find that blasted dill", Bunnymund growled still pouting over his precious holiday and refusing to meet his friend's eyes.

"If Sandy couldn't, I doubt we'd be able to", North grumbled before taking a sip from his mug. Bunnymund nodded reluctantly, agreeing with the large man.

"What are we going to do then?" Tooth questioned waving her two chattering assistants away. Sandy gave a slight shrug before struggling into a massive red armchair set aside for him.

"The only thing we can do is wait, maybe Manny will send a sign", North murmured as he stroked his massive white beard.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm finished with waiting for the moon", Bunnymund growled slamming his fists down on the ancient table.

"Bunny, calm your temper", North whispered in an attempt to calm his old friend who looked ready to storm out. The large Pooka stood rigid and unmoving until he finally relented and slid back into his chair is silence.

"Sorry, its just everytime he racks off it screws me over", Bunnymund huffed from his spot at the table. North sighed and glanced down at his now empty mug in disappointment.

An awkward silence fell over the the Guardians, the only sound being the nervous hum of Tooth's wings. "More cocoa?" North asked finally obviously wanting the silence to end.

All of the gathered Guardians nodded in unison, after all, North's cocoa is by far the best in the world. "Now, let us not concern ourselves with talk of trouble", North declared once he filled all of the gathered cups.

"I'd better feel this cocoa in the morning", grumbled swirling the chocolate drink in his mug wishing it was something else.

Days after the meeting

A weather man's image flickered into focus on a flat screen television sitting in the Bennett's living room. "A record shattering snowfall has settled over the greater Burgess area, authorities are advising that residents remain indoors", the weather man read from the sheet sitting in front of him.

Before the man could continue Jamie flipped the t.v off and tossed the remote away. "Mom, I'm going to run to get some more supplies before the snow gets any worse", Jamie yelled pushing himself off the couch.

"Be careful of ice dear", Jamie's mom advised as she emerged from the kitchen still donning her apron. This put a smile on the brunette's face as he pulled his mother into a tight hug.

"Don't worry so much", Jamie teased as he released the hug and moved to the door. With a wink and a quick grin the brunette darted out into the falling snow.

A vicious winter wind howled by causing Jamie to burrow deeper into his coat as he trudged through the ankle deep snow. The brunette eventually reached a red, snow covered SUV and yanked its door open desperate to get away from the cold.

"God, its cold out there", Jamie whispered between the chattering of his teeth. Longing for the warmth provided by the vehicle, the brunette turned the ignition switch and the engine hummed to life.

A few hours later

Hot air blasted across Jamie as he maneuvered his car past large snowdrifts and trees weighed down with snow and ice. The brunette's windshield wipers were running full blast trying to knock away the rapidly accumulating snow.

Jamie had just rounded a corner when his tires slid onto a layer of ice that had built up on the lonely stretch of road. Panicking, the teen yanked his steering wheel causing him to slide out of control.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of shattering glass and tearing metal as Jamie's car slammed into a guardrail.

The brunette groaned groggily, he was vaguely aware of a cold wind biting at his skin. Sliding open his brown eyes Jamie glanced at the broken windows around him. He shifted to unbuckle his seatbelt but was stopped when a violent tremor ran through the car. Panic surged through Jamie's body when his SUV started sliding off the road.

A bone chilling groan filled the air as the guardrail holdin Jamie back twisted unnaturally. The brunette watched in silent terror as the wooden fence post holding the guardrail in slowly pull out of the frozen ground. Then suddenly, it pulled free and Jamie was falling.

After a short plummet the car smashed into the ground below, throwing Jamie into the partially shattered driver's window. Before the teen could react the car lurched sideways and flipped over on itself. Carried by its force the car began sliding and flipping down the gulley Jamie had fell into.

Suddenly the car collided viciously against a tree so violently that it wrapped around it in a mess of twisted metal.

Jamie Bennett coughed violently spraying scarlet blood across what used to be a SUV's interior. Pain ran rampant through the teen causing his breath to come in shallow gasps. It hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe.

Something hot and sticky was spreading across the inside of Jamie's jacket, he knew it was blood by the smell. Another wave of agony washed over the boy causing him to cringe, he tried to move but found that he couldn't.

Willing away the haze that filled his head, Jamie glanced down and felt a wave of fresh horror wash over him.

Protruding from his stomach was a jagged piece of guardrail that had came in through the back of the car. A choked gasp tried to escape but was stopped when a bitter, metallic liquid filled his mouth.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Jamie struggled in his seat trying to shake himself loose. The teen let out a strangled scream when the metal shifted in his stomach. The brunette's vision blurred as his brown eyes slowly slid shut leaving him still and peaceful as if sleeping. The only sound was the unconscious boy's shallow breathing and the sound of freshly falling snow spiralling to earth.

A/N: There you go, the first chapter is all wrapped up. Quick question before you leave. Should I start writing less depressing stories? I've noticed that many of mine are sad and depressing, and I was wondering if anyone wanted me to try something a bit more cheerful. So, just leave a comment on this story on whether I should continue with depressing, or try something happy…...Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger.


End file.
